Metal Body
by Furry Wolf
Summary: Thousands of years ago, as some dwemer were disappearing, a group of dwemer were making a soul. of course, they needed a vessel, so they made a suit of dwemer armor into a machine that had to run on the soul created inside it. Without telling anybody, the leader slipped some of his dead son's soul into the mixture, making sure they machine was smart. Many years later, it awakens.
1. Chapter 1

**I already made a skyrim fan fic, but when I went into that story, I was improvising. Now, while I'm a wonderful improv actor(courtesy of playing pretend games), but that was past my skill.**

* * *

The young dwemer looked at the project they were currently working on. A way to create a soul. It would take thousands of years after they were dead and gone, but it would be worth it! The soul would slowly form inside a metal suit the size of a normal Dunmer, for that is what they had decided to use. Dunmer blood, to create a Dunmer soul. They had installed an extremely high tech voice box, along with other metal organs. It would seem completely normal, but it wasn't. They would be ready to form the soul soon.

"Alright everyone!" Grulen Tagrenz, leader of the project, said, "Time to start add the blood!" They had used a variety of other ingredients. Blood was just the final one. Dremzlin Tagrenz, Grulen's daughter, came over with a large bowl of blood. She handed it to Grulens and backed away. Grulens looked at it and took out a soul extractor. He looked at it. It contained 1/4 of his dead son's soul. His son had died from a centurion malfunction. That had been happening to all the automatons as of late. His son had just been unlucky enough to be the nearest target for the centurion. Grulen had been just quick enough to take some of his sons soul, most likely the lesser part of the mind.

Grulen imbued the blood with the liquefied soul. He placed the mixture into the chest of the machine, with the rest of the ingredients. He closed the circular hole and sealed it, then turned around and looked at his colleagues. He noticed them dropping to the ground before disappearing, and he felt their presences leaving quicker than they should be. Suddenly, he felt quite faint. He dropped, and his soul raised up from his body. Instead of going to Aetherius, it went into a soul gem, specifically the Heart of Lokhan.

* * *

 **I went with a different lore than they 'just disappeared!'**


	2. Chapter 2

**Time for the robot to awaken!**

* * *

I woke up somewhere dark and strange. Who was I? Where was I? I had little time to think about it. Suddenly, there was the hiss of steam and the doors t my capsule opened. I stepped out and looked around. I saw a plaque and tried to read it. Then I noticed my reflection in it. I was horrified at first. Then I read the plaque.

' **Hello! In case nobody is around when you awaken, your a robot with soul inside it! You were created just for the purpose of being around. Sad, but very true!'**

I was stunned. I was a robot with a soul? But... how? How did that happen. I noticed a few books around, and began to read them. After a while, I knew more than I suspected I could learn that day. Then I heard voices.

"Where do you guys think this leads?" A male voice said.

"Dunno. One way to find out. Go the rest of the way, right?" Another male voice said.

"Yeah!" Said a female voice. I watched as three people finished climbing the stairs they looked around for a bit before noticing me. We stared at each other for a second before the drew their swords.

"Whoa! No need to get into a fight!" I said, then put my hand on my chest, surprised I could talk.

"Who are you?" The first boy said. I thought for a second before a name came to mind.

"I am Lokir. Who are you?" I said.

"I'm Derek." The first boy said.

"I'm Missen." The second boy said.

"I'm Alissa." The girl said. I nodded. Then things went bad. Three dwarven spheres appeared out of nowhere, along with a centurion. They attacked the other three. The three fleshy people were good fighters, but they could not hold out for long. I did not like where this was going.

"Stop!" I shouted. The dwarven machines stopped. I wonder why?

"How did you?..." Missen said.

"I... don't know..." I responded.

"And why does your voice sound so metallic." Derek said.

"Well... read this plaque. that give some Insight." I said. They walked over and read it.

"No way! That is so epic!" Alissa said. If I could blush, I would have.

"Hmm. Why don't you come with us? We got a place to stay. You can grab your weapons over their, and we can get outta here." Derek said. I nodded and looked where he pointed. On the table were a blade and a crossbow. I knew it was a crossbow because of the notes on the table next to it. I piked them up, puting the crossbow on my back and the sword on my hip.

* * *

Their house was huge. Well, actually, that's an over exaggeration. It was big enough to fit eight people. In this case, 4 people and a robot.

Yeah, there was a 4th person.

Rick was apparently the genius of the group. He was smart, and sharp. Sharp enough to hear my gears running and the pistons on my arms pumping. It took a lot of explaining from the others to not beat me into chunks.

"So, he has a soul? Your sure?" Rick said with suspicious tone.

"Yes! it said it on a plaque and everything!" Derek said. Derek was kinda impatient.

"And he-" Rick said, but a I cut him off.

"Yes, I was made by the dwemer. Yes, I can be trusted. And yes, I have figured out a few things about the dwemer. Nothing more than anyone else, though." I said.

"Well, okay then..." Rick said.

"Now, I am hungry. Someone make dinner!" Missen said. He liked to eat.

"Umm... do you eat, Lokir?" Alissa asked.

"I do." I said, "In fact, I'm quite hungry." I said.

"Alright, I will get something prepared." Rick said with a smile.

* * *

 **Sooo... what did ya'll think?**


End file.
